


Hair there everywhere

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/364.html?thread=149100#t149100">this prompt</a> over at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/"></a><strong>kakairu_kink</strong>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hair there everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/364.html?thread=149100#t149100) over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/)**kakairu_kink**.

"Ugh," Iruka said and got up from where he was shielding a few of his students from the tiny blast that had rocked the classroom. He should have known that Haro was up to something; the plump little boy had been far too quiet all day. When Iruka had seen him move his hand from under his desk, he had simply reacted, some grim teacher's instinct propelling him forward. He had raced over, grabbing whatever had been in Haro's small hand and throwing it against the wall before turning and gathering the closest children to himself.

Wails of terror began to rise now, worried screams of "Iruka-sensei!" and Iruka shook his head, trying to get the ringing out of his ears.

"Quiet," he said absently. "I'm fine, be quiet for a moment." The children snuffled into silence and Iruka looked down at himself; he wasn't injured, he didn't feel anything broken or pierced, but... what were these pink globs on his arms? He could feel something sticking to his shoulders as well and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, searching for Haro.

"Haro-kun," he said in tones that promised weeks of detention, "please tell me that you didn't set off a bomb _made of chewing gum_ in the middle of my class."

"Um," Haro said from underneath a desk. His eyes were shining with amazement and dread as they peeped up at his fuming teacher. "...I did, sensei?"

Yelling like that hadn't been heard from Iruka-sensei since Naruto's era; the rest of the children were dismissed early and Haro was set to scrubbing the walls, Iruka standing over him for the whole evening. Haro chattered excitedly to him for two hours, spilling the beans on the rest of his pranks; apparently, he hadn't known his teacher could move so fast and was duly impressed. As Iruka scowled at him, he was thinking about shifting the hyperactive boy to a more advanced level in the coming weeks. Obviously, Haro was bored; he was a clever child, far too good with explosive substances and it was likely he just needed to be challenged.

That didn't mean he had to try his experiments out in Iruka's class. Iruka gave him another lecture at the end of this (first) detention, with promises of a parent-guardian meeting and sent the bubbling little boy off; it was obvious that Haro really wanted more of his attention as well, and Iruka made a mental note to reinstate the individual-time he had a few years ago. He sighed, plucked at a mound of gum still on his neck and packed up for home.

He got long stares as he trudged through the market and glared in the direction of a few giggles. He walked up the steps to his apartment and opened the door, blinking at the lights blazing in his living area. Kakashi was stretched out on the sofa, already dressed in loose sleeping pants as he read to the small crowd of dogs that were piled in front of him.

"Hello!" Kakashi greeted him cheerfully as the ninken puffed out of sight. He blinked at Iruka's responding grunt. "Rough day?"

"Very rough," Iruka said from the bathroom, grimacing that the sight of himself in the narrow mirror. The front wasn't so bad, but goodness gracious, his entire _back_; he was covered completely with a thick, dried layer of gum. He couldn't clean this uniform here at home, he'd have to send it out. Worse of all, his hair was reduced to bedraggled, unhappy clumps and Iruka frowned as he tugged out the elastic band (wincing as a few strands were ripped out as well). The ends got the most of the damage and Iruka tried to pick the pink horror out, to no avail.

"You'll need to cut that," Kakashi said from the door, leaning against the jamb with his arms folded. Iruka pouted and Kakashi's eye arched in an indulgent smile.

"I know. It's just that... I've worn my hair long since I was a kid. I'll probably look silly." He smiled in self-deprecation, and Kakashi shrugged.

"I'll help, if you want," Kakashi offered and turned away to return to the living area. "Just de-gum the rest of yourself, I'll be waiting."

*

A long hot soak hadn't helped to loosen the gum at all and Iruka wondered where the hell Haro had gotten it. He slunk out to the living area, tying a cotton sash around a comfortable yukata that Naruto had bought for him. He shifted the knot around to his back and eyed Kakashi, who was sitting on the sofa with his long legs parted, a cushion placed between his ankles.

"Sit down, sensei," Kakashi said, snipping a pair of scissors in his left hand in an ominous fashion. Iruka went over and sank down between his legs, settling comfortably with the lower part of the sofa pressing against his back, Kakashi's knees bracketed against his arms. "Ready?" Kakashi said and the scissors snipped again, more cheerily this time.

"Ready," Iruka answered, feeling a small curl of nervousness settle in his stomach. He tried to calm himself: it was just _hair_, and his hair usually grew fast (he needed to trim it regularly), so it shouldn't be a problem at all. It would be back to its normal length in no time. That still didn't stop him from biting his lip when Kakashi gently grasped a handful of ruined hair and the scissors went _snick_ with purpose.

The haircut was done in complete silence, almost ceremonial in nature. Kakashi's legs were warm and comforting around him. Iruka saw his hair fall softly to the ground out of the corner of his eye, and smiled sadly at them.

"Finished," Kakashi announced and his fingers rubbed across Iruka's bared nape. "Iruka-sensei, I think this is the first time I've seen the back of your neck!"

"Ha-ha, very funny," Iruka groused, getting up and running his hands through his short hair. It felt so weird to reach the ends without his hands being past the level of his shoulders. "Thank you. How weird do I look?" He turned towards Kakashi and grinned. Kakashi's smile had taken on a predatory sheen and Iruka was a little confused at that; Kakashi _loved_ his long hair. There were times when Iruka would wake up in the stillness of the very early morning to find Kakashi's lean body wrapped around his, Kakashi's long, dangerous fingers buried loosely in a smooth handful of dark strands. Kakashi would pester him to take out the elastic-band if he forgot to do it the moment he stepped through the front door, warbling such nonsense as, "Iruka! Iruka! Let down your darkish hair!"

Where Kakashi got _that_ one from, Iruka had no idea.

"Go see for yourself," Kakashi told him and followed him to the bathroom. Iruka took one look at himself in the mirror and smiled, surprised. It was... _nice_.

"Cute!" he exclaimed, ruffling the slightly choppy but still perky hairstyle that Kakashi had cut his hair into. His face was looked so different and he actually touched his own cheek, inordinately pleased. His eyes appeared larger this way and he looked more like the mischievous pixie Kakashi claimed he was. The girls in his class would be shrill with delight tomorrow, that was for sure.

"_Cute_," Kakashi repeated in a huff, mock-offended. "I give you style that is both hot and practical and you call it _cute_? No, no," Kakashi turned his face away haughtily as Iruka rounded on him, laughing. "Your apologies fall lifeless at the feet of this hair-genius."

"Do you like it?" Iruka put his arms around Kakashi's neck, tilting his head back to gaze up in Kakashi's face.

"What will I hang onto when we're in bed?" Kakashi mused mournfully, but he touched Iruka's hair, fingers gentle. "Yes. I like it. It's on you, how could I not?"

"Suck-up," Iruka muttered and kissed him, hard and hungry.

"Hey, you want me to do something about your pubic hair?" Kakashi asked brightly as Iruka tugged him towards the bedroom. "I have steady hands, I won't harm your penis. Promise."

Iruka threw a look of sheer horror over his shoulder and Kakashi chuckled.

"Stick to what you know," Iruka warned and tossed him onto the bed, clambering astride him. Kakashi's hands crept up and buried themselves in the short waves, tugging Iruka down.

"Alright, sensei," he whispered against Iruka's mouth. "But when your hair grows back, I'm in charge of upkeep. Are we agreed?"

"Agreed," Iruka instantly replied; he touched Kakashi's wild hair as they kissed, and smiled when he realized how smug Kakashi would be when he realized that _he_ had the longer hair now.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I was only vaguely interested in this prompt until [](http://beasiesgal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://beasiesgal.livejournal.com/)**beasiesgal** posted some images of short-haired Iruka.


End file.
